Fallout equestria Tales of Tenpony tower
by Lightning Clash
Summary: Title work in progress
1. Prolouge

Fallout: Equestria

Tales of Tenpony tower

Prologue:

Hi I'm star Storm and I'm going to tell you a story of how I encounted the most unusual friends and how we saved an entire city but first I'm going to tell you about my stable. My stable is stable 115, our stable is a secret stable hidden somewhere under the everfree forest one of the only places that wasn't hit by a mega spell, the one place not effected by radiation or taint. Although, the forest is more dangerous than a dragon and extremely resilient so no one ever goes in and no one ever comes out. This makes our stable the safest most secret stable in Equestria. And, I star storm is an engineer my cutie mark is an oily spanner screwing in a bolt, I'm a dark blue unicorn mare with a silver mane and tail. And well I have no family I was told that my parents died in the first 'plant' attack. Dam I hate that forest…


	2. Chapter 1: un unexpected jurney

Fallout: Equestria

Tales of Tenpony tower

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Adventure

This forest killed my parents and is slowly eating away at the stable. We've had no choice but to go deeper, many of us had died, but that was ten years ago, it's been ten long years after the forest stopped eating away at our stable. Oh shut up shut up shut up star storm stop dreading in the past your safe now and that's all that matters. "Hey Star Storm" Came a voice from the doorway "OH Clumsy just the pony I wanted to meet" Clumsy pencil is a green coated unicorn stallion with a black and purple mane. He is the stables artist keeping the stable beautiful and the residents happy, Clumsy my only friend and the only pony I can call family. "What's on your mind star?" Clumsy asked with a smile, "Well I need you to accompany me on a recovery mission….. On the top floors" "WHAT!" Shouted clumsy which is quite weird because Clumsys usually quite calm "thats where the, you know… plant is" "Yes I know clumsy but I've been issued this by the overmare and I… also sort of…. Have to grab a sample….. of the plant" again clumsy shouted "WHAT! And you want me to go with you" "Yes" "Ok fine but your gona owe me after this".

We were standing in front of the fortified metal door that was separating us from the killer plant "You know star you still haven't told me what you are recovering" "we are recovering a couple old terminals to fix the ones we already have" Star said for what felt the fiftieth time. The door opened and we entered instantaneously stepping on several pony skulls, as we crept in further we stepped on more different bones it was like a scene from a horror movie. Clumsy was the first to turn on his pip-buck light and then me, now I know what you're thinking… A pip-buck is a small computer that wraps around your lower left leg, the pip-buck has a ton of storage space and keeps tabs on your health and supplies, there is also a 'eyes forward sparkle' that tags and shows friendly and unfriendly entities. Some pony's say there is a S.A.T.S augment that help you target and tag enemies.

So we're walking through the higher levels guided by the light of our pip-bucks staying clear of the death plant "Sooo how are you planning on getting this... sample" Clumsy asked "Just pull of a leaf or something with your magic" Star said in a tone that made Clumsy feel stupid "then you can take it back to the labs while I bring the old terminals down" suddenly the walls seemed to move me and clumsy stood still in shock THE WALLS WERE MOVEING! "RUN" we decided to put our eyes forward sparkle on to help us navigate the seemingly endless tunnels. When it came on the compass was completely covered with RED! "KEEP RUNING" "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!" Soon we were on what seemed to be the top floors weaving through corridors and passages before we were suddenly stopped by a large cog shaped door "We need to find a way out or we're plant food" Clumsy said urgently "HMMM….. THERE!" there was a crack between the door and the large hinge where the plant pushed through only large enough for a pony to fit through "OH thank the goddesses" we said almost harmoniously.

Bright the outside world was very bright. Our eyes adjusted to the sudden change of light, we looked around, we seemed to be in the middle of some old palace then we looked up, grey large rolling balls of grey. "Look" clumsy said while pointing a hoof, I looked to where he was pointing there was a large tree with what looked like grew, apples! We ran over dam we were hungry. We reached the tree only to find the ground fall from under us. I woke up… alone, I haven't been alone for ten years "STAR! Your awake o thank the goddesses" Clumsy said with a tone that reminded me of a mum "Your wounds were deep but I healed them" I looked down at my bandaged up body and at the brace supporting my right hind leg "Now that you're awake drink this" what huh Clumsy being assertive I must be dreaming and he's caring for injury's, WHAT? I drank the red carrot flavoured liquid. I could feel its magic closing my wounds and healing any internal injuries. Once I had the strength I stood up and walked over to clumsy who was OMG pulling a stick out of his flank ERHEM "oh Star yeh anathstetic spell can't feel a thing" Clumsy said with a smile, the stick came out with a meaty sqwelch. Blood started pouring out of the, what looked deep wound before being wrapped in healing bandages. "Um Clumsy when did you learn to do well this?" "I asked one of the medical pony's to teach me in my spare time he really seemed to like my interest in it" Clumsy explained while blushing "So you feeling good to go?" "Yeh sure let's get out of this deadly forest" we grabbed our supplies and headed off we didn't get far before we encounted our next challenge, the monster which looked like a cross with a rat and a large wolf roared with a roar that would scare the soul out of anyone I pulled out my sledge hammer and heled it with my magic (I always carry with me anywhere I go) and clumsy just hid behind a rock. The monster lunged at me and kicked on the S.A.T.S (for the first time) 'hear goes nothing' I targeted the monsters head WHAK the sledge hammer broke through the monsters skull with a krack. I had to jump out the way as the monster fell to the ground with a thump. Phweew I sighed slumping against the rock Clumsy was cowering behind "Is it dead" Clumsy said with a gulp "You didn't have to kill it you know" "It was trying to kill us!" I yelled "Yeh but there could have been some other way" Clumsy said almost at a whisper "HMPH, LETS GO".

Soon we exited out of the forest. "Look a town!" "huh" Clumsy said looking around "THERE" Clumsys eyes fell open the old town and started running towards it "Wait it might be dangerous!" I ran after a enthusiastic clumsy on a mission. "CLUMSY!" "Yes" clumsy replied before stopping, panting I said "if the forest was dangerous than this town might be dangerous it may not have anything good in it" "Oh yeh… right" Clumsy said extremely disappointed.

CLONK I looked to my left Clumsy was lying unconscious "Clumsy!" I yelled.

Darkness… I've never been unconscious in my life except for that one time some heavy machinery fell on me anyway it was weird, I started to hear voices before I suddenly jolted awake. I looked around to glance a worn out sign reading PONY VILE the happiest place in Equestria before passing out.

I awoke yet again it what seemed to be a cage inside a, hollowed out tree? I looked around for Clumsy, there! He was lying inside the cage next to me. Then I noticed other pony's in cages around me before realising this was a slaver house! I had to think of a way out "psst clumsy. Psst clumsy" "Shh of what I've heard those who talk too much get their tungs chopped out" Clumsy said with a squeak. I looked around for something I could use to escape, damn it nothing. Clink clink clink "Hey you up there, with the suit how come I've never seen you around deez parts" the slaver stallion asked Clumsy. Clumsy managed nothing more than a squeak "ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" "we are from a stable" Clumsy said pissing himself "A stable eh well this will make the trade just that more important" The slaver said with a snicker. Before sitting into a chair and opening an old book of some kind.

Morning I awoke early from nightmares of the past, I looked around the slaver outpost it seemed that everyone was asleep preside the guards on the balconies, my eyes fell upon the stallion that talked to clumsy before he had hung the keys on an old nail above him what foalish move now I could grab the keys and get out of this place. I hadn't noticed the smell of this place until now or the oh god severed pony parts and body's hanging from the roof and walls, I observed the walls further preside the retched language and tattered old books was a old war poster with a yellow coloured winged pony it read WAR FEAR DEATH, WE MUST DO BETTER, MINISTRY OF PEACE. I shook all the new thoughts out of my head and continued with my plan. I wrapped the keys with my magic and slow pulled them of the nail preside the slight jingle it was quiet I put the key into the hole, slowly turning the key the lock started turning with a loud creak and a bang the cage unlocked SHIT I looked around no pony heard it phew I pursued to open the rest of the cages some unlocked louder than others I helped clumsy out of the cage who was shaking with fear and smelling like piss.

Let's go we entered the first room, bad idea the first two escapees were instantly shot in the face by two guards who prepared an ambush RUN! We ran into the next room and barricaded the door with some furniture "We need our supplies" the first pony said. Our stuff would be in the armoury "I'll go" said a purple coloured unicorn, we all looked at the mare emerging from the crowd and moving the furniture "NO they could be waiting to ambush us again why do you think they haven't tried to get in here yet" a blue earth pony said "Don't worry I have a plan" the unicorn said while pulling a metallic apple shaped object from her ass half the crowd cringed we watched as she opened the door and pulled the stem out the top of the apple shaped object before throwing it through the door "GRANADE!" the guards said harmoniously before BANG fire and shrapnel flew through the doorway tearing away at our cover and the brave unicorn mare that didn't have enough time to get away "NO!" we all said as we rushed to the mares side "My name is…. Cough Storm chaser" was all she could manage before the life in her eyes flickered out.

A new feeling brewed up inside me as I stood up Clumsy was keeping the other ponies calm they were all crying and fearing for their lives to, a thought struck me hard I wasn't going to let any more of these innocent ponies die. I wrapped a piece of shrapnel in my magic and launched through the fire stabbing the first slaver I saw right in the eye, I let go of the shrapnel and grabbed the assault shotgun and its ammo I had no idea how to use this but I didn't care I lunched into the next room kicking on S.A.T.S BANG BANG BANG the shotgun roared as I pulled the trigger with my magic three slavers went down I turned around three more burst through the door BANG BANG *click* Two of the slavers where down blood pouring out of the remnants of their skull the last one looked at me before being knocked unconscious by the back of my gun, but I didn't stop their no I kept on hitting and hitting until the slavers head was a runny red mush. I slumped against a mettle box and passed out.

When I came to Clumsy was leaning over me with his saddle packs on and holding a group of boxes that had a yellow cross with three butterflies printed on it "Are you ok Star I saw you kill all these pony's in what I can only say was an act of rage" "Yeh I um oh god" I turned away in disgust "I I kkkilled aaall these ppponys" I said before breaking into tears "I'm afraid so now grab some weapons and armour we have to get out of here" Clumsy said calming me down "Ok let's get out of here"

Footnote: level up!

Melee level 40 Large weapons level 30


	3. Chapter 2: A Journey too far

Fallout: Equestria

Tales of Tenpony Tower

Chpt 2: A Journey too long

I looked up into the cloud covered sky, many of our questions were answered and many left not. Me and Clumsy were now starting our long journey through the wastes looking for some place to call home only now did mine and Clumsys pip-bucks start tagging places. Only now did we start taking caution, but for now we are just going to wander the wastes until we find some place to call home. We don't know our purpose in this internal chaos why we were brought out here but for we both have the same feeling our journey has only just begun.

"So where are we headed?" Clumsy asked while looking at the map on his pip-buck "I recon we should visit Appleloosa, collect some supplies then head off to friendship city" I said slowly letting him take note of this "Appleloosa then friendship city, got it" It was becoming dark as we set up camp under a scorched tree "We'll take shifts, I'll take the first shift" I said demanding clumsy go to sleep first "No ill take first shift you need your sleep after the…. Incident and your wounds need time to heal properly" When it comes to health clumsy can be very demanding.

I awoke to yelling looking around I saw a small caravan, I could see what looked like slavers only they weren't slaving. One of the pony's told me about raiders how they raid caravans and small outposts. It was morning and Clumsy fell asleep "CLUMSY" "Huh what oh morning star" "you fell asleep on the job again I wouldn't of minded if you were in the stable but out here, we could have been raided or worse!" "I I I'm sorry star it won't happen again" "Good now stay here as I help this caravan" I grabbed my shot gun in my magic and kicked on S.A.T.S WAM, the first raider was knocked unconscious (Clumsy convinced me not kill them unless I had to) I snuck around the caravan there were two more raiders aiming their guns point blank at their heads and one more inside their caravan. I climbed into the back and snuck up on the raider WACK that raider went down I picked the raider up with my magic and put him with the other raider. The raiders were striping the caravaners of their barding and items the perfect time to sneak up on them and wack wack, I knocked both out with a single swing "oh thank you thank you thank you thank you" The older winged pony mare repeatedly said "However can we repay you?" the filly unicorn mare begged they both looked like walking corpses "Don't worry I'm not here to take your supplies but I will travel with you and provide protection for a small fee of food and water and a few caps" I said trying to calm the caravaners down. Clumsy was tying the raiders to the tree at our camp before packing up "Yes we shall let you travel with us I'm Ditzy and this is my daughter Dinky" "Nice to meet you I'm star and my companion over there is clumsy". Clumsy threw our supplies into the back "Can we trust these….. things" Clumsy said worriedly "Yes I think we can but first we need to find out what they are. So um Dinky was it, tell me about yourself" I asked trying to stay polite "Well I'm a ghoul I used to live with mummy before the war, we were going on a delivery to the outskirts of Clouds Dale when the mega spell hit… we fell out of the sky and I remember there being darkness before I woke up chariots and parts of buildings were falling out of the sky, then I remember waking up in a small house my skin was all weird when I walked out the house I saw mummy sitting on the porch her skin was weird to, but when I looked around… the world was brown and… dead" Dinky said with a tear in her eye "Tell me about Clouds Dale before the war" I said calmly "It was a beautiful city… full of pegasi like mummy… we used to go down t pony vile and make delivery's together we never stopped making delivery's even after the war" Dinky was crying Clumsy was comforting her man she and her mum has gone through a lot especially living for this long outside.

I woke up Ditsy was making something that smelled delicious and dinky was covered in flour and, DOUGH! They were baking something, something I've never had before I've had cake and bread but this is a different smell, Clumsy was snoring loudly he's never one to wake up early. "Customers!" I looked over to see Dinky run over to meet some other travellers carrying hunting rifles and saddle packs full of meat I followed over with my assault shotgun ready, in case they tried anything I didn't like having to resort to violence but sometimes you've got to do what you've got to do. I've developed some bartering skills while watching Ditsy and Dinky try to get a good deal with other pony's, most of the time they will get a good deal. Clumsy was learning how to safely cook different kinds of foods "ALLL DONE!" I turnt around to see a very happy Dinky, she made a big score she had bought one saddle packs worth of meat some ammo and medical supplies, before I knew it Dinky was halfway back to the caravan "Hey wait" "Catch me if you can!" Damn that little filly was fast.

We stopped at the entrance of our camp I collapsed in a heap of exhausted blood and bones while the little filly ran to her mum. I managed to stand up and walk over to the camp fire where Clumsy was cooking diner "Look mummy look at what I got!" Dinky said excitedly, now I've had some time to notice the sort of looked like zombies the colour of their coat had turned a slightly grey but I could see Dinky used to be a light purple and Ditsy was always grey, weirdly Ditsys eyes were not always facing the same way and her wings didn't have many feathers, both their manes were blond and only ditsy had her cutie mark witch looked like a few bubbles. "I didn't know you liked mares Star" Clumsy said in a teasing tone "WHAT!... no, why would you would you think that" "Well you were staring at Ditsys flank" "No well I was… checking out her cutie mark it a little faded" "Yeh suuure" clumsy said before walking away giggling.

"FOODS READY!" Ditsy yelled "Dam I was hungry". I looked in my bowl "What, is it?" I asked Clumsy "Radroach and powdered potato soup" "MMM looks delicious" I said sycasticly "Try it you might like it" Clumsy was starting to mum me again. "Ok if it will shut you up" I took a spoonful of the gloop with my magic and plopped it into my mouth. Surprisingly it was pretty good although my pip-buck was clicking slowly saying I was ingesting rads.

I woke up late we were traveling past an old sky chariot it was black with gold streaks "good morning sleepy head" Dinky was standing next to me "Oh morning Dinky" "Where almost there, you should like it's a happy little town" Dinky said before running off to the front of the chariot. After a little sip from my canteen I walked to the front where clumsy was helping Ditsy pull the chariot they looked like they were engaged in a good convocation Dinky was sitting on a chair looking through some binoculars witch was encased in a dull grey shade of magic, hey wait a minute I didn't know ghouls could use magic, "Look there I can see it" Dinky suddenly yelled Clumsy and Ditsy stopped talking and looked to where Dinky was pointing, there it was a small little shavy town with a few guard posts was sitting right in front of us.

"Stop rite there" A male brown earth pony said pointing a hunting rifle at us his mark on the EFS compass was blue so he was friendly, "Ahh Ditsy Doo and Dinky Doo good to see you again" "Good to see you too iron hoof" Ditsy said with her trade mark smile "Who are these two" Iron Hoof said with a slight change in tone "This is Star Storm and this is Clumsy Pencil they are stable dwellers" man Clumsy and Ditsy were talking. "Oh well if they are friends of yours they will always be allowed to stay here" Iron Hoof said giving the all clear to let us in. "We'll go to my store Absolutely Everything and I'll talk to the mayor to see if you can say" Ditsy said pointing a hoof to her little shack.

She tied her carriage to the shacks post "wait here I'll get the mayor" Ditsy said before walking to the biggest building in the town "Come in come in let me show you around" Dinky said pulling my tail we entered the house the first room had a counter and the walls were covered in different bits and bobs all set on shelves according to their category guns and ammo, medical, food and water, junk "there's more stuff in the back room" Dinky said pointing a hoof to the back room "mine and mummy's rooms upstairs" Dinky said smiling. Suddenly the door opened "ahh so you're the stable dwellers I've heard so much about my name is Rail Heart"

Footnote Level up:

Charisma level 30

Melee level 45


End file.
